


Quiet

by Juusangatsu



Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juusangatsu/pseuds/Juusangatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a quiet night, and something is different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Quiet. The air was rustling with it. The kind of stillness that made one’s ears search for any kind of sound they could catch, just to make sure one wasn’t deaf. The wind had simply ceased to exist, making the humid air almost tangible.   
The grass stood as if petrified, gathering tiny droplets of water on their blades from the now cooling night sky. The stars and moon lay their light down onto the earth like the missing blanket around it that was usually the clouds. It was like they were brighter than usual, as if they knew that the wind would not carry the clouds to conceal them once again this time.   
In this silence no human would generally feel comfortable. Except for two it seemed. 

Tora knelt in the high grass, his body making no disruption in the stillness of the air. His breath flowed in and out of his lungs slowly and carefully. He knew that the silence was his protection, it made his mind clear, and his senses sharp. He was a warrior, trained and completely in control of every of his muscles.   
Yes, his body was trained, but he had a weak mind, and with it a soft heart. Weaknesses that a warrior could not permit oneself to have. And yet, here he was, in the only place he should not have been that night. And many nights before.   
He had once again found a spot, hidden between plants, from which he could lay his eyes on the hidden world behind the wooden fence. See and not be seen.   
He knew it was about time, he could feel it. And within minutes of realizing this, it happened. Like every night, he heard footsteps in the distance. Bare feet padding on cold stone, their pace light yet calm, the person carrying them completely at ease.   
The sound made just the lightest of smiles appear on Tora’s face as he anticipated the sight that was about to accompany it.   
First, just one foot stepping into view. A second, already close enough so Tora could see a bare ankle where the figure’s robes rid up while walking. Slowly, the entire silhouette was revealed, up until even the beautiful features of the young male’s face were visible.   
The Empress’ son watched the still waters of the hot spring for a while, seeming to observe the steam slowly circling up from the water. The humid air suddenly seemed more fresh now the nearly angelic being had appeared. Still damp, but without being suffocating.  
Soon the short but slender figure reached for the waistband of his silk robes and untied them. He let the fabric slide off of his body, Tora allowing himself to let out an inaudible sigh at the sight. How he had longed for this sight again.   
Pale, flawless skin that was taut around slender bones and lightly trained muscle. Lean legs that carried his light body nimbly when he moved, ending in beautifully firm buttocks. His arms, like his legs lean and slim. The rather small back, not as broad as that of most men, but more masculine than a female’s. Brown, instead of black hair, no doubt the gift from an ancestor from the far away western lands, just long enough to cover his delicate neck.  
Tora knew he was the most beautiful person he had ever laid his eyes on.   
The Empress’ son stepped into the water, the liquid rippling and sending small waves to the other side of the bath, dying down on the grey stones. He sighed, a sound that could only be that breathtaking in such a silence and atmosphere.   
Still, Tora did not move, the only thing about him that had changed being the light in his eyes. The light, fired by his undying, but hopeless love for this amazing creature.  
As the young male sat down in the bath completely and stilled, so did the water and after that the air.   
This was the silence that kept the secret, that killed and at the same time healed Tora’s longing heart.  
It lasted and prolonged, Tora’s patient eyes always resting on the form on the other side of the fence.   
The brunette just lay there with closed eyes. It wasn’t clear if he was asleep, but it did not matter; the silence would stay silence.   
Then suddenly the air came to life, the stillness turning into a light breeze that moved the grass and chased away the steam of the hot water in which the Empress’ son was resting.   
A smile appeared on the young male’s lips, a content smile which made Tora wonder what had caused it. Which made Tora wish he could ever be the cause of such a smile.  
As the minutes passed, so did the smile and it made room for a strange kind of tension.   
The expression on the slim figure’s features was still as peaceful as it had been, and the hidden warrior could not pinpoint where this feeling of tenseness came from.  
It was like a thread which was being pulled tight, strained and strained until it snapped.

“Tora.” 

The warrior’s eyes widened as his name was spoken in this low, melodious voice that could only belong to one person. He had heard him speak. He had seen him speak. It still rang in his ears as if it had been shouted instead of spoken. But he would not believe that he had.   
For a several horrible minutes there was silence again. Until Tora swallowed. A loud sound in the quiet air. Another smile appeared on the younger male’s face and it took him a few seconds to turn in the direction of where the warrior was. Without speaking again, he just lifted his gaze and set it exactly upon the flaw in the fence through which Tora had been studying him.   
That was when Tora could no longer deny that this was no fragment of his imagination. The boy had somehow detected his presence and was looking in his direction. His heart sped up, his mind racing with thoughts. He had three choices at this critical point. One; to stay where he was and hope that the Empress’ son thought he had been mistaken. Two; to show himself and hope that the young male would not call the guards on him. Three; Run, run as fast as his legs could carry him and never look upon this beauty again.   
As he had expected, his mind and with it his resolve was weak, and he stood, taking a hold of a thick branch on a nearby tree and swinging himself onto it as his trained body was used to doing. His hand had come to rest on the haft of his knife out of reflex.   
Still, neither of them spoke, the younger male just looking up at Tora with a curious expression on his delicate features.   
Their eyes stared into each other for those long, silent moments, neither of them daring to break the connection that had come to exist because of their stares. Then the brunette in the water turned his eyes downward, as if he knew Tora was no threat to him, as if he tried to coax him into coming closer.   
Tora was shocked by the overwhelming amount of longing that rushed over him the moment the younger male tore his eyes away from him, and he could not resist the force that pulled him closer to the other.   
He jumped from the branch, his feet landing on those same cold stones on which the Empress’ son had stepped so many times. The naked figure in the water still did not move.   
“You knew I was here.”   
Tora stated in a voice that rang with disbelief, and Hiroto merely nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiroto toed off his shoes and started to untie his robes. The various layers of delicate fabric sliding off of his body and onto the cushioned bench. The light wood of the expensive floor felt good under his feet and he wriggled his toes. When he finished undressing he took his hairbrush and combed his hair. Then he took the bath robe that was neatly placed on a table, and slipped it on. The sound the fabric of the waistband made while he tied it was loud in his ears. It was a quiet night, one that would make most people feel uncomfortable.   
But not him. He knew that the silence was both killing as well as healing. It gave and it took, like the best things in life did.   
He slid open the door of the small dressing hut and walked out on his bare feet. First grass tickling his skin and feeling damp and fresh, and then the cold of the stepping stones that lead the way to the hot springs.   
He took a bath like this every night, yet not all nights were the same. Some were special. The quiet ones were special.   
He arrived at the water side and inhaled the warm, humid air. He stood still, his eyes trained on the water, yet that was not where his mind was. He was listening. Listening for any kind of sound that would reach his ears. But as expected, none came.   
He shed his bathrobe at the water side and stepped into the scorching hot water. It made his skin tingle and turn pink. It felt good. He sighed.   
When he had settled in the hot water, he closed his eyes in contentment. There was no way a silence like this would reveal it’s secrets, and he knew there would be no use in trying to pry them from it.   
Instead, he waited. Hoping that the stillness would be chased away in the end.   
His prayers were being heard and his patience rewarded because as soon as the light breeze whipped around his skin, he listened.  
He knew this place. Knew it like no other. He knew the water, the stones, the air and the plants. That was why he heard it.   
A distance away from him, just beyond the wooden fence, it was too quiet.   
All around him the plants moved in the wind, rustling against one another, playing, dancing. But not in that spot. It was silent. The silence never gave it’s secrets away, but the wind spoke a thousand words.   
He was here.   
He smiled. A happy, content smile. Knowing that still, this lonely warrior did not grow tired of observing him, admiring him. And he knew that this smile would make Tora wish that he were the cause. Not knowing he was.  
Hiroto knew however, that the love the warrior harboured for him, and the love he himself felt in return, was a for bidden love. A poisoned fruit. Delicious yet deadly.   
But his mind was rebellious. It had always been. Things forbidden were only a challenge, as long as they felt good.   
His smile faded slightly.  
Would he dare to do it? Would he take the challenge and take a bite?  
The longing would last. He knew it would. He was also aware of the fact that he was the one with the power to make it end.  
Make it end. 

“Tora.” 

His face did not display emotion while he spoke the name. Neither did his voice.   
This was it. It would either be the end, or the beginning of the end. This was a test of courage for the hiding warrior. Would he win the battle with his fears and claim his prize?  
He just waited for the final silence to be taken away, and it would.  
Tora swallowed, and the killing, healing silence broke. This warrior, his warrior was brave.  
He turned in the water and set his gaze upon where he knew Tora was, challenging him to break the final chain. To finally show himself.   
He had no expectations, knowing that what the other male looked like did not matter. Their love lay deeper than skin.   
When the warrior took the last challenge, Hiroto watched.   
He was tall, his trained body clad in black fabric. His face was covered up to the nose, wrapped in that same black. His hair was about as long as Hiroto’s own, quite unusual for a warrior, but it fit.   
It seemed as though there was a magic spell on them, and for long moments Hiroto wasn’t able to pull his gaze away from those fierce, yet calm eyes.   
When he did however, he turned them to the ground, knowing that the action would most likely cause Tora to long for closeness.  
He heard the light thud of those leather clad feet and heard for the first time that raw, passion filled voice.   
“You knew I was here.”   
He slowly nodded, knowing they were both stating the obvious.


	3. Chapter 3

They had both taken a bite of the forbidden fruit, and were not planning to let the poison overtake their bodies until they had tasted the deliciously sweet juice.   
Tora took a few steps closer to the Empress’ son and kneeled, bowing his head.  
“I beg for forgiveness.”   
Hiroto showed a warm smile and he reached out, tilting the warrior’s head up with his fingers. He slid down the fabric covering the taller male’s face with his thumb, revealing his features.   
“I can not forgive those who I do not blame.”  
Tora looked up into Hiroto’s eyes and this close by, the younger male looked even more stunning. He could hardly grasp the level of kindness Hiroto was showing him.  
Hiroto however could simply not think differently of the tall male before him, and his smile widened when he saw disbelief and guilt in Tora’s eyes. And he continued on a whisper.  
“Love is never a sin.”   
They were both aware of the meaning of that sentence. They knew that they both felt the same. And with no one to stop them, it did not take another minute before they reached out to each other and sealed their lips in a velvet soft kiss.  
Hiroto raised himself out of the water slightly and slid his hands over Tora’s shoulders, down to his muscular chest, his lips pressing against the older man’s over and over. Gentle, inaudible kisses that lingered just long enough. Hiroto’s plush lips curved up into a smile when he sensed eagerness and need in Tora’s movements, and yet the warrior did not try to deepen their kiss. The empress’ son was so far out of his league that he did not dare to let out his true feelings. He was scared of hurting this fragile beauty, and it showed in his careful brushes of fingertips over Hiroto’s pale skin.   
No words were needed between them when Hiroto’s delicate hands sought out the buttons and knots on Tora’s clothing, unfastening as they went. Tora helped where it was needed, though let Hiroto explore as he pleased, loving the beautiful boy’s fingers on him more than he loved the air to breathe.   
They both knew the incredible amount of meaning that was instilled in every touch and caress. Their touch was indissolubly connected with the breaking down of their protective walls. They were showing their most vulnerable sides to each other in exchange for happiness and completeness incomparable to anything else.   
When the last of the black fabric slid off of Tora’s pale legs, Hiroto moved backwards. A silent invitation for the taller man to join him in the steaming hot water. Tora did not hesitate, but merely controlled the want that had settled in his body. He had to control it, because Hiroto trusted him to. If he lost control, he would break the younger male, break what they shared. He released a shaky breath when the heat of the water seeped through his body and he looked Hiroto in the eyes.   
Hiroto saw the uncertainty in the other’s pale eyes and smiled invitingly, reaching out and taking a hold of Tora’s strong back. It was like a dance in which they expressed their feelings, Tora was letting Hiroto lead him, and move him like he wanted to, and Hiroto was inviting Tora to touch him more and closer.   
The raven haired male pressed his lips to the pale column of Hiroto’s neck, and the soft moan that fell from the smaller boy’s lips seemed the most gorgeous sound in the universe. Hiroto’s hand in Tora’s neck served as a guide, softly urging him to explore.   
“I’m yours…” Came the gentle confirmation in words to chase away Tora’s final hesitation. He handled his young lover like a porcelain doll, so softly yet skilfully. Every of his touches was rewarded with a delicious response from the beautiful brunette. Soft sighs and moans, arches of his lean body. He kissed every inch of Hiroto’s skin mindfully, revelling in the exquisite feel and taste.   
Hiroto guided his warrior back up and closed their lips over one another for the second time. Their second kiss was just as soft, but so much more intimate. The brunette soon let his pink tongue taste the other’s lips and it made both their hearts skip a beat. They wrapped their arms around each other and sank deeper into the water, Tora’s strong arms supporting Hiroto’s lower back, and Hiroto’s smaller hands clinging to Tora’s broad shoulders. As their bodies stilled and their tongues continued their delicate dance of guiding and following, they could nearly feel the strings of their connection entangle and wrap around their hearts.  
Hiroto had never felt like this before. He had had his share of encounters with gorgeous concubines, both male and female, but this was completely different. So much closer, so much more intimate.   
The wind died down again and the only disruptions that were left in the air were those caused by their passionate love making.   
Tora pressed Hiroto gently against the smooth stone edges of the bath, the younger male wrapping his lean legs around Tora’s waist. A sigh of pleasure escaped the raven haired man when their most intimate parts were pressed close, watching as Hiroto’s lips parted and his eyes closed in bliss. Sweet, sweet bliss.  
All too soon, the empress’ son opened his eyes and stilled their movements. He gently wrapped his fingers around Tora’s wrist, guiding his hand down his body and in between his flawless parted thighs.   
“It’s alright.” He said with a small smile when he saw uncertainty once again surfacing in Tora’s gaze. Even though that part of his body was still virginal, Hiroto wasn’t afraid of welcoming his lover into him.  
Tora nodded his head in response, his long fingers finding their destiny. This took more courage than any of his trainings or missions ever had, since he was so fearful of hurting this frail and delicate creature for whom he felt such a strong love.  
Hiroto cried during those first few minutes, he cried silent tears of pain and emotion. Every time Tora stopped his already gentle movements however, the empress’ son smiled through his pain, blinking away tears and comforting the warrior with sweet words.   
“I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be. Just love me.”  
And Tora did love Hiroto, pushing his fears away for the sake of the younger male and to be able to finally have what he had been longing for all this time.  
“Hurry… bind us.”  
Tora looked down upon his young lover, his skin shimmering beautifully with sweat and water, under the bright starry sky. Then he pushed forward, connecting their bodies and souls in the most intimate of ways.   
“Aahn… Tora…” The brunette kept his eyes open with all his might and looked up at the strong man towering over him. “Tora…” He tried to convey what he wanted with his eyes, another wish for confirmation of their connection.  
Tora understood and embraced the other close. “Hiroto…”  
More tears escaped Hiroto’s eyes at hearing his name spoken for the first time by his warrior, tears of perfect happiness.   
Skin met skin, melting into each other and eliciting gorgeous sounds from the both of them. They moved fluidly together reading each other’s wants and needs better than they could themselves.   
Hiroto wanted this moment to last forever and dreaded that they were human still, his body unable to handle this kind of blissfulness for too long. He just clung onto Tora and kissed him deeply, desperation to hold onto their connection clear in his movements.   
Tora knew what his lover was feeling; he was feeling it as well. The flames that were licking at his cells driving him higher and higher, no matter how much he tried to fight back.   
“Hiroto!”  
Their movements intensified and their muscles tensed. Finally they both reached their peak, Tora’s strong hips straining, Hiroto’s supple body arching, clinging onto each other for as long as possible.   
Hiroto sobbed as reality pulled him back down from his intense high, despite that Tora was still inside him and holding him close. He was completely overwhelmed by the happiness of being with his love like this, and the sadness of the knowledge that they couldn’t stay together. He pulled the bigger man closer, his nails digging into Tora’s back to make sure he wouldn’t pull out just yet.   
Tora opened his eyes and looked down at Hiroto with sadness in his eyes, just as aware of their forbidden relationship. He reached for the other’s cheek and stroked it softly, bending forward to kiss the younger male on his forehead. “I love you…”  
Hiroto sobbed louder at that, nuzzling against Tora’s neck. “Don’t leave me…” He knew it was selfish to ask this of the warrior. If they didn’t part before the palace’s staff became suspicious, Tora would be captured and sentenced to death.  
The raven haired male confirmed that he knew what a hazardous position he was in with his next words. “I’d die for you.”  
Hiroto opened his dark eyes, looking up into Tora’s lighter ones. “I couldn’t live without you.”  
This was the poison taking control of them, slowly killing them from the inside. But they wouldn’t give up without a fight.  
“I’ll be here every night.”  
Hiroto couldn’t help but smile at that, knowing it was dangerous yet the only way they could continue to live on. It was their only antidote. “Thank you.”  
They didn’t know how long they could ward off the effects of their deadly poison, but from that night on Tora would devote his life to the empress’ son, their killing, healing silence their only protection. 

Silence. 

 

Quiet.


End file.
